Earthquakes are natural disasters generated by seismic waves and tectonic pressure. They are currently understood to be unpredictable and can be very destructive. Statistics show that during one year, more than 20-30 cases of strong and destructive earthquakes occur over the whole planet.
The time and location of earthquakes are understood to be non-predictable and are one of the major concerns in the world. The consequences may be harsh due to the destructive nature of the earthquake itself, as well as from its secondary effects such as fires, pollution, floods, etc.
At this time science is unable to predict the exact time and location of an earthquake through current scientific methods.
From all of the planets in our solar system, Earth is unique and is the only planet to exhibit tectonic activity (other similar planets, such as Mars and Venus, show signs of volcanic activity in the past but there appears to be no evidence of tectonic activity neither in the past nor today). The earth's crust is divided up into tectonic plates that move around the lithosphere. These plates buckle and grind up against each other at the edges. These plates are constantly active (due to convection processes that cause different phase changes by the core's heat, gravity and radioactive emissions from within the Earth). These different forces act together to cause earthquakes.
Before an earthquake takes place, the pressure and friction between the rocks builds up until it reaches a ‘critical point’ (the Earth's crust is made up from different minerals; mostly containing oxygen, that are locked into crystals). Electro-magnetic pulses are generated through these minerals (see, for example, in Freidman, January December 2005 and Brent D. Johnson, Spectrophotometer Observes Radiation from Rocks, (accessed 23.12.05) and are released into the Earth's atmosphere. The electromagnetic pulses that are emitted from Earth's crust into the atmosphere are characterized by coherent light and continue their spectral signature when they hit the sun's photosphere. Reed et al. in THz Science and Technology Network, terahertz (THz) radiation, Physical Review Letters, 13 Jan. 2006 found that measurable coherent light can be observed emerging from the crystal in experiments, whereby coherent light was produced by shock waves through a crystal.
The sun's photosphere is a thin layer that is highly sensitive to electro-magnetic changes (like the Earth's ionosphere). The model correlates sunspot disturbances and maps them to relative locations on Earth. In addition, the pattern of these disturbances, outlined in the EMI archive, exhibits unique characteristics that emanate from different source locations from Earth (drawing on crystallography, spectroscopia, and optical non-linearity).
In this way, the Earth may be compared to a pulsing projector (like a pulsar) where the sun acts as a responsive surface reflecting the pulses that leave their traces on its photosphere.
Scientific research has been driven by the relative size and energy levels of the Earth in relation to the sun, which has influenced past and current scientific research to explore the effect of the sun on the Earth. Notably, fewer sunspot activities have been recorded during The Little Ice Age (See FIG. 8a) but the exact relationship between sun disturbances and earthquakes has not been previously understood. The inventor of the present invention has developed a model that reverses the pre-supposition that the sun is acting on the earth, and suggests that the sun is exhibiting traces that are initiated on Earth. These traces can be identified as sun disturbances that evolve as local reactions that act in response to the trigger, which is the pre-earthquake activity.
In accordance with that, it must be presumed that the increase in seismic activity correlates directly with the number and specific location of sun disturbances taking into consideration the influences of the seasonal changes of the magnetic poles of the sun and their relationship to Earth. The correlation may be discerned once the properties of the declination, Earth's inclination, and the sun's BO angle between the Earth and the sun are determined. The disturbances may then be mapped to the past or potential location of an Earthquake epicentre. Using this 10-step model that is illustrated in FIG. 1, the inventor of the present invention tracked sun disturbances and cross-checked them over a period of four years to illustrate an occurring frequency, relative location, and global pattern as will be shown herein after. The model enables a correlation of the pertinent data and demonstrates not only a documentation of past earthquake activity, but can also be successfully implemented to predict future earthquake activity.